For You
by Blacknovelist
Summary: Actions speak louder than words, but only when you know what you're doing. Oh well; Toshinori would figure something out. Eventually. (Set in the Ageswap AU)


**A/N: Last night, guardianlioness reminded me that today was father's day and we should totally write DadDeku Ageswap AU fluff for it. So, naturally, that's what we did. There's more stuff on the ageswap AU on my tumblr (blacknovelist55) tagged as "ageswap AU", but the premise is basically that Izuku is the teacher/predecessor, and Toshinori is the student along with Inko being Izuku's adopted daughter. Toshinori was living alone until he was attacked by a villain and saved by Izuku - since the villain was still at large, Izuku took him in, and once the villain is captured he decides to offer Toshinori a permanent place at the Midoriya household.**

 **You should totally read guardianlioness' fics about that on Ao3 though. It's much better.**

* * *

A week into June, Toshinori found himself standing in front of a bright shop display on his way back from school with a bit of a dilemma on his hands.

The last year had been a whirl, all warm smiles and adrenaline and days coming home to a house that wasn't full of empty rooms or cold air. Now, right on the cusp of his second year's start, he stared down the assortment of trinkets, discount drinks and snacks in front of him like they could give him the solutions to all his problems right then and there.

Which they didn't.

He slumped, shuffling away before someone came along to heckle him for staring. There wasn't much Toshinori kept from the birth parents who had left him behind one day and never looked back; he got a few mannerisms from them, along with his old house, plus someone was keeping the bills payed whenever Toshinori couldn't cover it himself. Though so far, the vague memory of two smiles and a cheery gift on a very specific day was seated firmly on the line between _unnecessary_ and _useful_.

Especially since all it mostly did was remind him that he only had one week until Father's day came and went, and he still had no clue what to get for Deku.

Sure, Father's day wasn't actually a huge deal - he heard enough from everyone else to know it was more about saying 'thank you' and buying drinks for one's parent, usually. Little considerate things like that, a watered-down Mother's day by all means. Except he was pretty sure Deku wasn't really the drinking type of person in the first place, and it didn't feel... right, to be so ordinary about it. At least in America they usually seemed to go a bit bigger, which was exactly what Toshinori was swinging for, but that didn't entirely change his problem: He wanted to thank Deku and show his appreciation for taking him in by giving him a Father's day present, and he had absolutely no clue what the man could possibly want or need that he could get.

Maybe a novelty mug? A new set of weights? Some kitschy shirt with an amusing saying picked up from a slightly-less-overpriced-than-usual souvenir shop? Deku was awful cheesy sometimes and a huge fanboy for other heroes, and as he wandered down towards home Toshinori wondered how well he could swing buying Deku a whole ton of cheesy Pro Hero shirts that he didn't already have in his own collection.

* * *

"So... Father's day, huh?"

"Yeah." Toshinori ran a hand through his hair. "W-well, it's just, Deku's done so much for me. I figured It would be nice to repay him for everything. It's not usually a big deal, I know, but I want to do something nice."

"Honestly, you don't have to stress about it so much." Inko pat Toshinori's arm, beaming. "Dad would be thrilled to get something from you for any reason, Toshinori, I just know it."

"You think?"

"Of course!" She tapped her chin. "Usually I get him a new novelty tie. It's fun watching him grab it instead of a formal one by mistake and seeing him show up on live television wearing rubber ducks and cartoon fish around his neck. Does wonders for his PR, too."

"That does kind of explain a few things." Toshinori laughed. "But, uh, do you have any ideas on what else I could maybe get him? Or do for him?"

"Well yes, but what ideas do you already have so far?"

"Okay, so..."

* * *

Izuku's first clue that something was up came when he pushed open the door, stepped into the living room, and was greeted by one smiling face rather than two.

"I'm home," he called. Inko looked up from the couch, beaming.

"Hi dad, welcome back!" She chirped. He was probably making a face, because Inko nodded before he could open his mouth again. "Don't worry. Toshinori's working on something in his room right now, said it was important. He'll be out by dinner. I can make sure."

"Thank you, Inko, and I don't doubt it," Izuku said. "You could probably get devil's to dance for you if you asked politely." He stepped into the kitchen. "Do you know if we've still got the curry from the other night?"

"Top shelf, I think it's the blue lid."

"Thanks!"

* * *

"You're putting a lot of thought into this, aren't'cha, Toshinori?"

"Well yeah, I want to make sure this goes well. And it's not like _I_ know anything about buying gifts for parents." Toshinori scowled.

Nana laughed.

"Yes, yes, I got that. And I hope you know that I fully agree with Inko and everything she told you already."

"You don't even know if I asked her anything or what she said if I did!"

"You're so obvious sometimes, Toshinori. Of course you asked her, and of course she told you everything straight. Even I can tell Deku-sensei is gonna be over the moon about whatever you do. You know, one time a classmate of mine gave him chocolate for his birthday since they had some and he nearly burst into tears?"

"Wait, really? He just- no, stop, wait, stay on topic! We only have so much time to get this finished!"

"We have half a week, I think that'll be plenty. But go on, run it by me again. What do Torino and I need to do?"

"I just need some stuff..."

* * *

His second clue was the calendar under the clock, events and passed days marked in various bright markers hanging from a string. Or at least, it would have if Izuku looked at it at all on his quest for a snack.

As it was, the messy _Father's day_ crammed into the box marking the 18th went entirely unnoticed as he heated a plate and shuffled off to enjoy it, and the date was utterly forgotten until he was partway through his meal.

Off in the depths of his room, Toshinori pulled, ripped the plain paper for the dozenth time, and sighed.

"Man, I should've bought the gift bags."

Tossing the crumpled sheet into the slowly growing pile of paper that used to be his trash can, he cut a new piece and tried again.

"Thank god I didn't ask for help, no one would ever let me live this down."

* * *

"It should fit in here."

Naomasa tossed the neon blue and red box, and Toshinori stumbled as he caught it and nearly lost his grip.

"Yeah, this is perfect," he sad, turning it over in his hands. "Thanks, Nao!"

"No problem. Is everything else in place?"

"Nana and Torino brought the stuff in this morning."

"Great!" Naomasa smacked his friend's shoulder. "Good luck then. Give us a call if you need anything else, alright?"

"Gotcha."

* * *

The third and final clue should have been the fact that Inko didn't give him his usual Father's day gift the way she usually did; after dinner and accompanied by a hug and laughter.

Toshinori had left his room like Inko said he would, fidgety as all hell and with a grin that refused to stay off his face for all of dinner. Inko had taken one look at his face and smiled so bright, Izuku felt comfortable assuming it was some sort of kid/preteen/teenager thing that he didn't have to think too hard about.

They scurried off as soon as everything had been cleaned up, whispering and jostling each other, and Izuku couldn't help but laugh.

"Maybe I should ask them what's so funny later."

* * *

"Here, this is yours."

"Oh, thanks."

"Dad's usually in his office right now." Inko smiled. "Are you ready?"

Toshinori grinned back. "As I'll ever be. Let's go."

* * *

There was a knock, and Izuku barely paused as he called for them to come in.

"Hey, dad." Inko pushed through the door, a misshapen bundle of paper in her hands.

"Hi Deku," Toshinori said. He had something bright tucked behind his back that Izuku couldn't quite get a good look at from where he sat.

He pushed his work aside and stood. "What's going on?"

Inko grinned and bounced over, presenting her package.

"Happy Father's day, dad!" She said. "I'm pretty sure you know what this is already, but I thought the gift wrap would be a nice change of pace." The paper in question was emblazoned with various bunny cartoons of all shades in the rainbow.

Izuku snorted as he took the present, gently tearing a hole through it and pulling out a roll of green and black fabric.

"Thank you, Inko! The aliens are new."

"I'm glad you like it! This one was Aunt Mina's idea." Inko turned, gesturing to Toshinori, and he shuffled forward hesitantly. "Toshi's got something for you too."

Izuku beamed, and set the tie down on his desk. Toshinori grinned back, and held the box in front of him.

"Well, uh, I know Father's day usually isn't a big deal in most places, but-" He fiddled with the corner- "I remember once when my parents were still around we celebrated Father's day, and I thought, maybe I could get you something to say thank you, for everything you've done for me. And I know I don't have to say thanks, or get you anything for today, but I really, really wanted to!" Toshinori straightened, and held his gift a little firmer. "I, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, saving me then and taking me in and letting me call your house mine too. So." He pushed the present into Izuku's arms, gave him the biggest smile he could muster, and all but shouted; "Happy Father's day, Deku!"

Toshinori stepped back to stand beside Inko, both looking pleased as punch. Izuku stood stock still, processing his words, and for a few minutes there was silence. Inko was still smiling, but Toshinori was just starting to falter when they heard it.

A sniff.

It was like a dam broke after that, with the tears streaming down past the blinding smile on Izuku's face.

"O-oh, sorry," Izuku said, fruitlessly rubbing his eyes. "But, I just..." He took a deep breath. "I'm honored, Toshinori, my boy. Thank you."

"Shouldn't you wait until you've opened it before you thank me?" Toshinori asked, his surprise fading into a cheeky grin.

"This box better not pop it's lid out at me after that," Izuku joked, but he didn't waste any more time as he pulled at the rumpled ribbon on top. The wrapping paper practially fell apart from there, and he tugged the lid off and set it down on the table.

All manner of things were jammed into every nook and cranny of the present box, colorful shirts and cheesy socks shoved underneath pens and what looked like half a dozen notebooks. He flipped a mug so it faced him, and was met with the words "Number 1 Hero!" and an arrow pointing up. The travel mug had "Best Dad EVER" written on it. In the corner there was another tie; this one covered in cartoon renditions of his own hero persona's face.

"I got some help from Nao, and from Nana and Torino while I was looking," Toshinori admitted. "I don't really remember the kind of things I would get for my parents on these kinds of days, so I just kind of... bought a little bit of everything? A lot of the books and shirts were pretty cheap down by the school. And I asked Inko about it, too." He fidgeted. "Uh, what do you think?"

Izuku pretended to think about it. "I think... I love them, Toshinori." He balanced the gift box on one arm and ruffled his hair. "Really, thank you, my boy. And you too, Inko."

"You're welcome, dad!" She hugged him.

"You're welcome, Deku!" Toshinori glowed.

"Happy Father's day!"

* * *

Izuku yawned as he opened the front door, reaching down to pick up the news and mail. A large envelope caught his attention as he tossed them onto the kitchen table, addressed to him in a familiar bubbly scrawl. He gulped down more coffee.

Carefully peeling the sticker seal off, he tugged the dollar-store card from it's paper confine and flipped it over. _"Don't you just want to jump for joy?"_ was on the front, complete with several rabbits. Inside, Ochako's neat handwriting had written out _"Dear Izuku,"_ before the card's cheesy _Hoppy Father's day!_ message, followed by the signatures of several of his friends.

He smiled, then noticed one last message penned amidst the various well-wishes and things.

 _"P.S: We heard about everything. Congratulations on your new son! :)"_

Izuku choked.


End file.
